A Troubled Family and Life
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: Voldemort is dead for good, Bitain's magical government is on its way to being fully rebuilt and..Harry Potter is in paternity court? That can't be right. Harry always attracted trouble but what if there was a legitimate familial cause? What if he let his freak flag fly and gave England the finger when he gets fed up with their crap? Read and find out (M-rate to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Harry is slightly, ok a lot OOC for the first scene of this. I couldn't help typing this up since I found the show Haven on Netflix recently and got kinda hooked. Thought it'd make a good story so here is the premiere chapter.

Don't own SyFy's show Haven, HP or the poem/ditty thing Harry and Duke say- its from a book I read after the acknowledgements were put oit called The Soul Catcher

* * *

There was very little to get his anger to rise since the defeat of Voldemort. The collapse of his relationship with Ginny after finding out she was feeding him Love Potion laced foods during their relationship up until he went on the Horcrux hunt? It got him irritated and he dumped her in the most publicly humiliating way by airing her illegal actions but he didn't get angry. Losing the quasi-family relationship with the majority of the Weasley's? That didn't get to him either since the only one who didn't hate him in any form was the surviving half of the twins. Not even Ron declaring him persona non grata, the prat used less eloquent words since he _**was**_ _**absolutely**_ that dumb, didn't get his ire up a notch.

What was getting him so angry then?

"Harry James Potter, you are the fath-"

"Dragon shit I am!" Emerald eyes glowed so brightly like the infamous curse he survived as an infant. "I never slept with that bitch Weasley a day in my life. We dated yes but I would _NEVER _in my worst nightmares have slept with Ginevra Molly Weasley. I had more pressing concerns like I don't know… killing Voldemort!" Harry snapped glaring between the opposing table seating Molly and Ginny who was rocking an infant child & the wizard court judge. "Why don't you summon the boys from Gryffindor tower and question them instead of trying to pin a child that isn't mine on me? They all claimed to have fucked the sole Weasley girl that it earned her the nickname The Gryffindor Bike. No one said it to her face in school though the leers said more than words could."

"Shut your mouth! My daughter is not a slut!" Molly yelled at Harry with an acidic glare.

"Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and that is only naming a few off the very tip of my head" Harry said looking at directly Ginny, the red headed young woman wincing each time. "They all had her undergarments as some sort of trophy and all but Neville showed penseive evidence of just how much your daughter daughter got around Molly. More often than not Ginny whored herself out to a group of guys numbering three to four _minimum_. I can play the memory in the courts Solicitor Penseive if it pleases the court."

The judge slammed the gavel to bring order and silence Molly Weasley's tantrum screaming. "This court will take a short ten minutes recess. Mr. Potter, in my chambers now."

The courtroom emptied after a court guard forced the Weasley women out first

When the recess ended and the courtroom was filled once again the judge was stone faced. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, have you or have you not slept with one Harry James Potter?" he asked with a flat toneless voice.

The red headed young woman flinched internally. "Yes I have."

"It is the courts meaning of slept as in terms of sexual relations, not comforting nightmare sleep embraces after you were possessed in your first Hogwarts year. Mr. Potter gave me a Wizards Oath and showed me enough memory evidence that I am of half a mind to have you and your mother thrown in Azkaban for Attempted Line Theft" the judge said with the same flat toneless voice.

Ginny gulped silently and shook her head.

"Case dismissed. Based on the evidence of your admission to Mr. Potter after the fact you had been dosing him with Love Potions brewed by your mother Molly Weasley neé Prewitt, I _**will **_ find you _**both**_ guilty of Attempted Line Theft, brewing and administering an illegal potion to a minor, supplying an illegal potion to minor with the intent of Line Theft and perjury in this court. Your sentence will begin immediately, twenty years Azkaban for Ginevra Weasley for administering the illegal potion. As the mastermind behind the plot to ensnare Mr. Potter with Love Potions to elevate the Weasley name out of the gutter you put it in & the one to brew the potions for your daughter to administer, Molly Weasley neé Prewitt you will serve the remainder of your natural life in the deepest darkest solitary cell in Azkaban never to see the light of day again."

The courtroom erupted into an instantaneous uproar as the infant Weasley child was taken from Ginny's hands and magic restraining manacles trapped the two female Weasley's hands. "It's the perfect place for you to perfect your whore skills Ginny. As much as you gave it up to the Gryffindor boys, they all complained they could get a better lay from their mothers or female relatives. Dare I say it but you'll be spending quite a lot of your sentence in one of three positions: on your back, your hands and knees or your knees with a cock in your mouth. As for you Molly" Harry had a thin lipped and slightly twisted smirk on his lips "I'd take these many many years where the _only_ voice you'll hear is your own to figure out what you're going to tell my parents when you die. How you'll explain potioning your friends only son to love your whore of a daughter. What I'd give to be a fly on that metaphysical wall." As the two women were dragged out, Molly swearing vengeance while Ginny didn't resist with tears beading at her eyes, Harry looked to the crying infant child. He felt bad for the kid but he or she would have their mom back in twenty years, sufficiently more mentally unstable than she was now but back nonetheless so they were better off than his childhood had been.

"It is also the decision of this court that the Noble status of House Weasley is being stripped for the actions its matriarch and sole female heir. For their horrendous crime the title of Ignoble and Vilified shall be stamped in its place. Do you have anything else to say Mr. Potter before this matter is finished in my courtroom?" the judge asked.

Harry finished counting the coins in his hands. "No but I do have something to be held in trust by the court for the Weasley child. Two galleons and thirty sickles to be precise" he said conjuring a bag and deposited the coins in it before tugging the drawstring tight.

"Two galleons and thirty sickles? Are you trying to make a statement I am not able to understand?" the judge asked with a confused expression as he motioned for a separate guard not holding the now crying infant to claim the bag Harry held out.

"Pity money your honor. A galleon for being the child of his or her lying whore mother that tried to unsuccessfully pin a child of her slutty ways on me and therefore sent away for Attempted Line Theft. A galleon for his or her grandmother who was ultimately the downfall of the Weasley name by masterminding the effort of Attempted Line Theft and without a doubt was the mastermind behind Ginny trying to say the baby is mine since I did date her for a time" Harry said uncaring of the glares he was getting from visitor gallery.

"And the thirty sickles?"

Harry's smirk grew a touch. "That is a bit more poetic embellishment from my muggle relatives religious upbringing. Judas betrayed Jesus to the Romans and was paid thirty pieces of silver for his work or so the Bible says. That child's youngest uncle Ronald Billius Weasley is a traitor to the core of his being with no ones better interest at heart but his own. All he cares about is his own advancement in the world and doesn't care about how it happens so long as it does. Case in point, a polyjuiced Death Eater confounded the Goblet of Fire to make me the fourth Champion to compete or lose my magic when Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. He cursed me up and down about cheating my way into the tournament. Abandoned me with my then friend and his current wife, Hermione Weasley-Granger, as a liar and money seeking, fame minded prat." He turned his head to the gallery looking at said couple. "I never forgave you two by the way. Good luck explaining to your children why their Auntie Ginny and Grandma Molly went to prison for this harebrained scheme of theirs."

Then, as if to add fuel to the fire, the court watched Harry tilt his head back and push two fingers into his eyes. While some gasped in horror and others, namely Ron, cheered him on to blind himself. What they did not expect was for what appeared to be two contact lenses to come out stuck to his fingertips. _Emerald green_ contact lenses to precise. "What the bloody.."

Casting the contacts off his hands like refuse Harry turned his gaze, his rainbow kaleidoscope colored gaze, back to glare at the gallery. "You were right all those years ago Ronald, to a degree at least. I am trouble" he began with a chuckle. "It's a trait all those with the blood of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black running through their veins _BUT_ only in the last four generations or so. Given your dead rock intelligence that means me, my dad and Sirius' generation and probably the one or two before them. See, the House of Black welcomed a Lady Black into the fold from the Colonies around three hundred years ago. Her name was Belladonna Rose Black neé Crocker. She was from a little town that was built on the ocean. It was, and still is, a quaint little town that makes it livelihood on the fishing industries & tourism but it was never quite...normal. People in this town can do things like things like us but they aren't wizards or witches." He smirked seeing Ron tense. "People who can turn others into animals at the slightest passing thought, able to cause the ground to crack and split, sacrifice pieces of their own bodies to cause C4 car bomb level of explosions and that's just the tip of the iceberg of what the Troubles can do. To the extremely religious they are cursed and should be killed for the safety of normal unTroubled people. To others, they are prophets of the next stage to human evolution. In this quaint sleepy little town of some twenty thousand people they are simply affected by the Troubles. Guess what Ronikins?" he asked with a mocking tone.

Ron didn't answer.

"The Troubles run in bloodlines. The Crocker bloodline has been Troubled as far back as the founding of Belladonna Rose Black neé Crocker's hometown. Sirius was Troubled, my father was Troubled. So am I." In a flash of light that filled the courtroom, a blinding kaleidoscope of rainbow colors like his eyes, Harry was gone and it would be the last time anyone saw him in England for a long, long time.

* * *

_***HAVEN MAINE, USA***_

"Audrey, I swear it was an accident!"

"Walking in on me while I was half dressed was an accident?!"

The screaming argument was interrupted as a heavy object landed in the street outside The Grey Gull. As two figures, a blonde woman with blue eyes and a man with dark brown hair, a closely trimmed goatee and just as dark brown eyes, exited with guns drawn they noticed a fading swirl of rainbow colored energy surrounding a human sized crater as the dust settled. "Audrey, this is another Troubled person isn't it?" the dark haired man asked.

The blonde haired woman addressed as Audrey cautiously approached the person knelt in the center of the crater. "I think so Duke. It's the only rational explanation. Hey you, guy in the crater, stand up slowly with your hands in the air where I can see them" she said stopping a few feet from the edge.

"Easy now, if I meant to hurt anyone I would have done so by now."

Audrey scowled as her brows furrowed and Duke stopped beside her. "Who are you? What are you doing here in Haven?" she asked scowling a little more at the flippancy of the unidentified young man.

"One question at a time Audrey. Let the guy speak" Duke said as he kept his gun squarely aimed at the young man as he rose to his feet. Barring his accent and eyes, the rainbow kaleidoscope of colors was just a touch unnerving, the young man didn't look anything too out of the ordinary with his black hair or pale skin. "Answer her questions man. Make it easier for all of us since you're obviously Troubled."

Mirth danced in the rainbow colored eyes. "Troubled is such a stigmatic title for our talents. I prefer the term Gifted myself personally speaking. Some are destructive but these talents born to us can be used for good. The nature of the talent being subject to scrutiny of course" the young man said with a twitch of his lips. "But I do suppose the lady did ask questions. I'll answer them but can you take the guns off me first? The last person to threaten my life I was forced to kill and I would really rather not kill a pretty lady who is obviously a bobby."

Duke saw Audrey's finger twitch. "Audrey, lower your gun. I think he's being straight with us."

Audrey snorted at that statement. "Duke, don't take this the wrong way but you smuggle unknown stuff for a better part of your income. The fact you know what it means to be straight is still surprising to me" the blonde said rolling her eyes but lowered her gun slowly. "So who are you and what are you doing in Haven?"

The young man let his hands drop and shove his hands in his pockets. "I'm here to find out if I had family still living here in Haven. On my father's side I traced a family member to being born here a couple hundred years ago" he said looking at the restaurant behind the two people. "My name is Harry Potter but Potter isn't the name of the family I traced back here to Haven."

Duke and Audrey shared a look at that revelation. A person from a Haven family, a Troubled person from the looks of it, had left the town generations ago? How did the Trouble survive outside of the town for so long? "What is the name of this family member?" Duke asked holstering his pistol back into his jeans waistband.

"It's a long shot and I'm prepared for it to be a bust effort. Her name before she left Haven and married was Belladonna Rose Crocker. She took the surname Black when she married in England" Harry said cracking his back.

Duke froze. He had more family? This guy barely out of his teens..

Audrey's eyes grew sharp at the claim. "Do you have any proof of what you're claiming?" she asked with a short near bitingly suspicious tone.

"Sure. Just don't shoot me when I move my hands to retrieve it from inside my coat." Harry reached inside his jacket and pulled out a really old letter. "Be careful with it, that is over three hundred years old" he said offering it out. "And only a Crocker blood can finish this or so great great grandma Belladonna says in the letter, I think that's the correct family title anyway."

Duke's mind ran a million miles an hour scanning the ancient letter until a shiver spot down his spine hearing the next words from Harry's lips.

"Beware the soul catcher. Who comes in a flash of light.

Trust not a word.

Meet not his eye" Harry began.

"Lest he catch your soul. Trapping it for all eternity. In his little, black box" Duke finished.

Both males eyes met and widened a fraction.

Audrey was confused on whatever the poem thing meant but the silent wide eyed stares the two guys were sharing was a little creepy. "So what? How does that prove anything Duke?" she asked.

"Audrey, that is the description carved into the Crocker family legacy that describes our Trouble. No one, and I mean _absolutely no one_, outside of the family had knowledge of that ditty. I call it a ditty. It's practically a family secret like, well the thing with you" Duke said with a particularly serious look on his face and in his tone of voice. "Harry was it?"

"Technically it's Harrison but I've been called Harry for most of nineteen years of life" the youth said nodding his head.

"Come on into my restaurant, I'll make you something to eat. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me because I sure as hell have _a lot_ for you" Duke said motioning to The Grey Gull entrance. "On the house, so are drinks."

"You got any good alcohol? The questions will be a whole lot easier to answer with booze" Harry said.

"You're nineteen, you can' drink legally" Audrey said crossing her arms under her bust.

"I shouldn't have had to win a civil war for people too stupid to right their own mistakes and help to rebuild an entire governmental system that was rotted to the core but I had to do that because of a senile pacifistic old fool who believed in giving people too many second chances they didn't deserve. So Duke was it?" Harry asked looking at the dark haired man and getting a nod. "You have any whiskey? I mean real irish whiskey, not that watered down crap on the mundane market. I'll take a good aged single malt scotch if you don't."

Duke couldn't help a curious raise of his eyebrow or the smirk etching onto the edge of his lips. "Scotch it is my...what would you technically be? My cousin?"

"Hell if I know, the sciences I studied are different from most schools" Harry said following Duke into the restaurant after taking the letter back and sliding it back into his coat

Audrey remained outside as she pulled out her cell phone. Nathan was going to _love_ that there was now a second Crocker in town and he was Troubled young adult to boot.


	2. Story time explanation

"Crap.. Crap.. Pss water.. Barely better than Listerine.. Ah ha! Something decent! It isn't firewhiskey but it'll do" Harry said grabbing an unopened bottle of Macallan 18 and four tumblers at Duke's four finger gesture. "So, whose our final guest? Unless you're up to doubling drinks as we talk that is."

Duke raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes as he set down a tray of burgers and fries. "You, me, Audrey and the Chief of Police around here herboyfriend Nathan. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up here in about ten minutes. The two of them solve a lot of the usual small town crime stuff and Trouble-"

"Gifted" Harry interrupted breaking the seal on the Macallan and pouring out two fingers worth in each tumbler.

"Right, Gifted situations around here. Standard fare really" Duke said plopping down in a chair. "So, you are not a normal Gifted person are you Harry?" he asked.

"Right in one" Harry replied after throwing back his tumbler back in one go, enjoying the burn as it went down his throat, and refilling it. "Yes Duke old chap, I am not your nornal Gifted fellow. I am a true to life wizard. On top of being Gifted that is."

Duke's raised eywbrow was nearing his hairline. "Right.. You're a wizard, I'm Santa Clause, Nathan is the Easter Bunny and Audrey is some sort of Lust Fairy" he said with a snort.

"I'd look behind you" Harry said pointing toward The Grey Gull entrance. "Not to mention Lust Fairies are devious little shits. They generally are hard to find unless certain requirements are met or it's a day that isn't Valentines Day."

Duke turned and froze seeing not only Audrey, who was sporting a twitchy eyebrow, but Nathan Wuornos. "Audrey, Nathan I wasn't being serious. Harry said he's a wizard, like magic wand and dragons and crap. Everyone knows magic isn't real."

"Eh, I heard that more times than you think Duke. Take a seat, I'll answer everyone's questions but you two" Harry looked at Audrey and Nathan "do not touch my alcohol. You won't like what happens if you do. I have done far too much adult shit in nineteen years to tolerate people trying to take my booze. Got it?" he asked.

Nathan spared Aidrey a dubious look. "He talks like a Troubled kid but he doesn't look it apart from those freaky contacts of his" he said dropping into a chair across from Duke. "First question and this is all yours Duke, why should I not arrest you for serving alcohol to a minor?"

"Don't be like that Wuornos, everyone underage drinks in this town. Besides, he's my cousin or something. He has the letter from a common ancestor who lived here in Haven some three hundred odd years ago to prove it. It has the town and Crocker family seals and everything. Seals that old can't be faked" Duke said with a put out look.

"Ok, two thigs here mr police chief. One, by every standard of the place I just ditched I've been a full and legal adult from the moment I was seventeen. Then again I also was _technically _dead that same year" Harry said looking thoughtful. "And for the record, these aren't contacts. It's the visible manifestation of the Crocker Trouble, only mine is sorta mutated so to speak."

"Woah woah, back up there kid. What do you mesn you technically died two years ago?" Audrey asked with a minorly off balanced look as she sat between Harry and Nathan.

"Well, first a demonstration to prove I am a wizard so I can spend a lot less time on the small details. Blondie, name your favorite small animal. Try to keep it simple if you can, non-combative transfiguration is my worst pactice" Harry said flicking his wrist and catching the Elder Wand he took off Voldemort.

"Audrey, this guy is obviously-"

"Let's humor him Nathan, after all we seen other Troubles do why can't it explain 'magic'?" Audrey asked rhetorically. "My favorite small animal? I would say I'm torn between a fox and a rabit."

Harry pointed his wand at two empty chairs and, after an exaggerated gesture for theatrical reasons, the two wooden objects began to change. The left chair changed to look a wild hare on it hind legs like it was sniffing the air while the chair beside it changed to look like a fox baring its teeth at the hare. "Obvious dumb questions I know are going to come my way will be ignored but I will stress that I did not do that using my Gift" he said grabbing his tumbler.

"You mean Trouble" Nathan corrected with an unreadable expression.

"See, I already told your girlfriend and Duke this but I prefer the term Gifted. 'Troubled' presents such a stigmatic rain cloud over people like me. Some of the very gifts could be used to help people if applied correctly yet slapping a label of being 'Troubled' is likely to make them less amenable to such an idea" Harry said with a frown. "If I was using my gift you would have seen a rainbow light around the chairs. Unlike some Crockers of days gone by, my gift does not kill but rather acts like alchemy. With proper understanding of the subject, its complete makeup and what I want it to become I can make it become anything I want it to." A flick of his wand returned the wood animals back to chairs. "Now back to my points I was making. Yes I did _technically_ die two years ago. A megalomaniac magical terrorist heard a prophecy that a child born under specific conditions within a certain timeframe would be his downfall. I was one such child and the other is a fellow I'm acquainted with but not on very good speaking terms with right now after proving his wife is the biggest whore on the British side of the channel and got her & her mother sent to jail for Attempted Line Theft."

"Get to the point where you _died_."

Rainbow eyes glared at being interrupted. "My parents get murdered by the asshole in question and he then tries to murder fifteen month old me. He failed spectacularly thanks to my once in a generation genius witch mum. I get placed in an abusivse home after that by a man I once respected for the next ten years. Usual child abuse stuff you know? I get my magic school letter and I'm whisked away to what I was told to be the safest place in Scotland. Bah, safe my ass. The amount of times I nearly died or was tortured in that place I was better off living with my aunt and her walrus of a husband. There I knew what to expect at least, Hogwarts though? I might as well have been walking blind every year but those near death stories aren't relevant at the moment." Harry bit into a fry before continuing. "Fast forward to what should have been last year in school. The castle where all the good little witches and wizards in Britain" the sarcasm in his voice was thick as he said good "learned to be a contributing member of magical British society is under attack by the guy who killed my parents and tried to kill me as a babe. Well this son of a bitch used the darkest magic currently known to man, not to mention three different species of chimpanzees, to split his soul into pieces and bind them to physical objects giving him a form of immortality. Me and who I thought were my friends at the time managed to destroy all but two- his snake familiar and me."

Nathan screwed up slightly. "What do you mean you and what is a familiar?" he asked.

"A familiar, at least if fantasy novels are right, is a creature that binds itself to a person. It's usually a magic person and through the bond they share with their master the animal can gain traits it normally wouldn't have like above average intelligence for its species or a mental bond to speak to its master. Am I right?" Audrey asked.

"Right on the money. This assholes familiar was a giant ass snake he called Nagini who was actually a _witch_ with blood curse that trapped her in a snake form. Witches like her are referred to as Maledictus. Vicious bitch she was. The other guy I mentioned as the potential kid to be the assholes downfall lopped her snake head off with a sword" Harry said shrugging nonchalantly. "Anyways, the asshole has an army of people who bowed their head to him as Lord and Master attacking a castle full of kids. The casualties rack up on both sides. He calls a break to let the defenders, me and the other students alongside the teaching staff, round up their dead. He called the deaths a waste and every drop of magical blood spilled a travesty. Which was an irony since it was his forces using spells meant to murder or maim on _school children_."

"You're getting off-"

Harry raised a knife threateningly at Duke. "Cousin or whatever the hell you are Duke Crocker _you will not _interrupt me. I am getting to the fucking point. Context matters!" Harry snapped.

Nathan and Audrey never saw Duke be cowed so quickly. "Continue please Harry" the sole female of the group said swirling her tumbler. She was more of a wine woman herself.

"As I was saying _before _I was interrupted, there was one last soul anchor. I was the last one. To be fully correct" Harry pushed his hair aside revealing the faded lightning bolt shaped scar "my scar was. The spell used to kill my parents and tried to kill me reflected off my forehead due to my mother sacrificing her life, not to mention her magic, to keep me alive. The spell rebounded and killed the assholes body. _But in the process_ it fractured his soul a sixth time and that soul piece clung to the first physical thing it could."

"You" Nathan said with a dark but still skeptical look on his face.

"_My scar_" Harry corrected letting his hair go hiding the faded wound. "The spell that killed my parents and so many other is one of a set of three spells referred to as the Unforgivables. There is one that turns a person's pain receptors up to a million times sensitivity. People have been tortured into catatonic states where they never wake up ever again." He grimaced darkly throwing the half eaten fry onto a napkin and grabbed his tumbler brandishing the knife at Nathan whose hand moved to block him. "What did I say about trying to take my booze?" he asked icily.

"Nathan, you know I'm a really good sense of when people are lying to us" Audrey said reaching over and pushing her boyfriends hand onto the table. "He is not lying."

Nathan shot Audrey an incredulous look.

"Of course I'm not. If I wanted to lie to you lot I'd call you all shit for brains, tell you my name is Bruce Wayne and I'm here to turn your sleepy little port town into the next Gotham City" Harry scoffed.

Audrey shook her head. "What about the other Unforgivables Harry?" she asked trying to be the calm voice of reason between the three men.

"The second and third can be argued for which one is worse though one kills no matter what. The Imperious curse is the ultimate mind control spell. If you get caught in it you are at the mercy of the caster. If they want you to.. I don't know, rape your own daughter and strangle them to death you WILL do it. The curse hijacks your free will for the wielder to use you like a puppet" Harry said ignoring the horrified looks. "A highly immoral, dark and extreme example but not the worst thing I have heard victims of the curse to have been made to do."

"There's _worse_?" Duke asked looking sick.

"Oh yeah, Britain has some really sick puppies over there. If I had it my way I'd evacuate only a select group of people from the entire country, that group takes up all of three fingers by the by, and then raze that island nation to cinders with thermonuclear Hellfire" Harry said bluntly.

Nathan and Audrey shivered simultaneously remembering when Nathan was struck by the mayor sons Trouble & essentially became completely enamored like the rest of the town sans Audrey.

"What about this last Unforgivable?" Nathan asked.

"Instant death" Harry said point blank. "It touches any part of your body, you die. I don't understand all the technical jargon the Unspeakables told me but the gist I got was pretty gruesome. All your internal organs fail at once, the synapses in your brain fail so no communication to your dead organs so instant brain death _and_ the anchor that holds your soul to your body is severed into the ether. What makes the spell scarier to some people is the mark it leaves on your body."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what mark it leaves" Audrey said clenching the tumbler in hand after draining three fourths of the liquid content.

Harry leaned forward against the table. "None. Just as a hypothetical, if I used it on any of you three, there would be no sign of what killed you if investigators just looked at your bodies externally. It's only _after_ the autopsy begins and the coroner finds out all your organs seemed to have failed all at once that alarm bells would begin to ring. _Even for a town like Haven_" he said with a dead even tone.

The Haven residents balked going white as sheets, even Nathan.

"Now, it's the instant death curse that killed my parents, the asshole that killed my parents, so many others and should have killed me that left my scar. It also tainted it with dark magic drawing in the soul piece making me an anchor for my parents killer" Harry said nonplussed by the others silence. "Part of the prophecy to kill the bastard was I had to die. Well I did and essentially got told in limbo I could really die to be with my dead relatives free of earthly fucks given OR I could go back to the living world. Save innocent lives you know."

"And the fact we're talking to you says what choice you made" Duke said getting his voice back first.

"Barely to be frank. I was fuck all tired of being the whipping boy to solve everyones problems _but _my mother and father convinced me it was the right thing to do. Of course before I did go back I condemned the bastard who sent me to live with abusive pieces of shit to hell. My dad was horrified but my mom had a look on her face like it was about time his sins caught up with him." Harry took a swig from hid tumbler again as his eyes dimmed. "Once I was back in the land of the living I was past the point of caring. The asshole was gloating about my death and telling the school defenders to lay down their wands and surrender or die. He didn't expect the level of magic I unleashed. They were more abominations of magic really with how dark and twisted they were. Men and women ripped apart like ragdolls, blood and guts dripping all over me like Mardi Gras paint, limbs all around me like a macabre Andy Warhol painting. It was quite gruesome and gory."

Nathan shot Audrey a hard look. If this guy could freel admit to gruesome murder he _**really **_shouldn't be in Haven, Troubled or not the innocent towns people lives were far more important Duke having family bonding with a relative.

"I didn't like it or hate. I had no feelings about killing the terrorist sycophants. Killing their leader was significantly harder. He was older, more experienced and more knowledgeable of dark esoteric magics but I eventually turned him into a gory paste of blood and flesh pieces." Harry downed the rest of the contents of his glass before grabbing a burger and bit into it. "A little rare for my taste but otherwise not bad."

"So why are you really here?" Nathan asked bluntly.

"Ninety percent meeting family I didn't know I had" Harry's pinky pointed at Duke around his burger "and ten percent getting away from magical Britain before I turned it into a mass grave except for three people and myself. I mean Nathan, would _you_ want to be in the same place as an ex who whored herself to groups of guys and then suddenly drags you into paternity court to pin her kid from baby daddy fuck who knows because she wants your money? I sure as shit don't. I got family here, I'm here for that. Plain and fucking simple, I am not here to cause problems and even if I was-which I stress _I am not_\- you wouldn't be able to stop me. Let's just enjoy our drinks and the food yeah?"

None of the three adults dared to mention Harry didn't explain what his second point was.

* * *

"She isn't much but she's home" Duke said as he led Harry aboard the _Cape Rouge_.

"I've lived in a lot worse. From age one and a half to eleven I lived in a tiny ass crawl space under the stairs you could barely fit cleaning supplies. An entire year I lived in a tent with former friends hunting the anchors to kill the asshole traipsing the Scottish country side" Harry said shrugging at the rusted metal. "So Audrey said you smuggle stuff."

"She calls it smuggling but I deliver packages. I don't ask what's in them and I _certainly _do not look inside them. As long as the cash is green I'll do it. Within reason" Duke defended himself opening the main door. "I'll show you the guest bed. The room is small but it's yours as long as you want it or until you find a place in town of that's your choice."

"Is the cargo, with reasonable doubt, _illegal_?"

"I suspected a few tim-"

"And are the original senders _**shady**_ types?"

"A few are alleged crimina-"

"Then you are a smuggler by virtue of being the shipping party" Harry said following Duke through the door.

"I just gave you free food and booze & you're really going to rag on me?" Duke asked with a flat stare.

"As if. I call it as I see it. In the hierarchy of criminal enterprise smugglers are small fish. A lot of truer criminals, your garden variety murders rapists or arsonists just to name a few, would call you a deliberate underachiever" Harry said following Duke into what was obviously a crew cabin.

"You are tempting me towards throwing you overboard."

"You could try but it wouldn't do any good." Harry plopped down on the single bed. "Besides I said, I call it as I see it; no more, no less. I do have a pressing question before you leave me to my devices for the remainder of the night."

"What's that?" Duke asked leaning against the doorway.

"Are you a lesbian?"

Duke was caught off guard and could do little to help the stupid stare he gave Harry.

"Cause _**lesbi**_-honest here Duke, if you stared at Audrey with any less subtlety I swear that Nathan dude would've knocked your block off during my story" Harry said with a self satisfied cheeky smirk.

"Get bent Harry."

"Hail Satan!" Hary chirped with a cheeky wink as Duke left mutter about 'Crazy Brit's' under his breath.


End file.
